Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing apparatus for containers used to hold urine in a urine test in a hospital, a sanatorium or a research laboratory and so on. There is no prior art as to such washing apparatus for containers used to hold urine. However, an apparatus for washing dishes and tableware by placing on a suspension apparatus and ejecting water or detergent and water from the rotating nozzle has been provided.
In the hospital, for the urine test, it is often the case that the urine of patients for a day or for several days are assumulated so that the color and the quantity thereof may be observed. However, after the test the urine must be disposed and the urine containers must be washed for the next test.
In the past, the work was entrusted to a handwork of a nurse and an apparatus for washing a number of urine containers having a fixed shape in bulk does not exist.
Specifically, the urine container must be always confirmed so as to be in accord with the name, age, sex and so on of the patient. A misconception or a change of the adjacent containers should never happen, thus further attention in addition to the washing means is required.